


Death’s Head Dance

by LaurelCrownedGlory



Category: The Magnus Archives
Genre: Bat!Elias, Cursed server ideas brought to life, M/M, Moth!Jon, graphic depictions of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelCrownedGlory/pseuds/LaurelCrownedGlory
Summary: A flirty idea between friends about a moth and his forbidden romance.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 11





	Death’s Head Dance

Flickering.

  
There, among the silken twilight sits his gaze. Sleek jet with alabaster filigree, a shadow of a timeless watcher.   
I see him there, feel the weight of his eyes, quicker, quicker still wings and mind a haze. 

Sky and ground and cloud and tree and wing and-- and still.   
I felt his teeth, his claws his hunger palpable and suffocating. I close my eyes, await my fate, turned loose on the breeze for his own thrill?

Is this the temptations of Icarus, a flight of extremes brought down by poor choice?  
Is that why I still hear his calling voice? This siren song of death's desire... but as they say, I am but a moth to fire.


End file.
